


Nouis (followed on from Just Us)

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Just Us, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Nouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759412) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This is a follow on chapter from the AO3 story Just Us.

Niall tells Harry he is too scared of Louis to consider doing what Harry, Zayn and Louis did. Harry is a bit upset and confides in Louis who takes matters into his own hands.

Niall's POV

"So, I slept with Zayn." Harry says as we sit, his arm around me and his lips on my hair. I felt jealousy rise inside of me but I quelled it and took a deep breath.  
"Was it what you expected?" I asked him, I knew it was what he wanted, he has told me in Australia how hot he thought it would be to fuck with Zayn AND Louis.  
"Better, I fainted." He said quietly. I turned to see if he was being serious, the blush on his cheeks gave him away, he really did faint.  
"Are you okay with it?" He asked, his face turning to show his concern. He took me by surprise. I looked away and rested back into his arms.  
"Yeah, well no, But I have to be, don't I." I told him honestly. To be honest, 'honesty honesty' was hard to get used to, I don't know how Louis and Harry have never had issues with it.  
"Fuck, babe, why didn't you say so." Harry said and squeezed me tight into his chest, he knew I was upset but I didn't want him to feel like it was his fault.  
"Harry, I'm fine, I'm just...I don't know, how do you and Louis do it? Not be jealous all the time, I'm jealous just thinking about you with Louis let alone anyone else." I told him.  
"You know I get jealous too, but I just go to you and you make me feel better." Harry said. He was so cute. And now he had mentioned it he would get very clingy towards me if Louis spent too much time with Zayn or Liam even. I nodded.  
"What if Louis, you and I arranged something? Louis is keen you know." Harry suggested and I froze right up.  
"No!" I said, probably a bit too fast. Harry looked shocked but recovered quickly.  
"Oh, um, okay, sorry." He said and pulled me back to his chest.  
"Sorry, it's not that that doesn't sound hot, but I could not go there with Louis. I'm too chicken." I explained.  
"You're...scared?" Harry said slowly, "of Louis?" I turned to face him once again and saw the hurt and pain written all over his beautiful face.  
"Shit, Harry, no, I mean, yes but not because of anything he's done, it's just, it's complicated." I raced over my words.  
"What about Valentines Day? You were fine then." Harry said, trying to piece together my minds workings.  
"That was different. Look, Harry, I'm sorry, you know how I see Louis, he is amazing, it's not him, it's me and I can't help it." I said and got up and left him sitting on the couch confused and alone. I would go back, I just needed a minute.

When I returned Louis was sitting next to Harry flicking through the channels. I was going to just sit beside Harry when he reached his arms out for me. I fell into his warm embrace. I nuzzled into his chest and found myself crying silently, hoping Louis wouldn't notice. Harry stroked my back with one hand as he held Louis' hand with the other. I knew this relationship would be difficult because I never wanted to upset anyone but it seemed I was the only one who was upset. Louis didn't mind sharing Harry and Zayn and Harry had no trouble sharing Louis or Me. I know Liam was struggling with me and Zayn but he was getting used to it all. What really hurt was what Louis did next.  
"Are you okay Ni?" He asked and pulled on my shirt to make me face him. I shook my head and buried further into Harry.  
"He's fine, just confused." Harry told him. I then felt Louis rubbing my arm. As if he wasn't perfect enough he even has the compassion to console his boyfriend's other boyfriend when he is having a breakdown about not wanting to sleep with Louis. He doesn't even pry further, just leaves it there. I have no doubt Harry will tell him later, they tell each other everything.  
"Whatever it is, you know we are always here for you babe." Louis said quietly. 

-/:;()$&@-/:;()$&@-/:;()$&@

It was two days before I had to actually face my problem of Louis. Harry had, as I had suspected, told Louis I was scared of him. As luck would have it, Louis actually took it better than Harry. Which makes sense because I don't think Harry sees anything in Louis but soft putty for him to do as he pleases, Louis is so strong and dedicated to Harry.  
He came and sat with me as I lay waiting for Harry in the shower on Louis and Harry's bed.  
"Niall, you know I'd never ask anything of you you weren't comfortable doing, right?" Louis began.  
"Er, yeah of course." I said.  
"I know Harry asked you strait out about a threesome but you know he isn't very tactful at the best of times, and he thinks a bit too highly of me." Louis said, I stared blankly. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want anything like that just because I can have it. If we did it I'd want it to mean something."  
"Okay." I said.  
"Okay but...?" Louis questioned.  
"Ok...but I don't think I could go through with anything like that." I said, I was beginning to shake, Louis was coming closer.  
"Ok, that's fine, we won't." Louis said and sat back on his feet.  
"Thank you." I said as I looked up at him.  
"You can't go breaking down like that on us again though, it hurts seeing someone so bright and happy turn into a sobbing mess like that." Louis said. "Just talk to us, Tell Harry he is being blunt or come to me, I don't bite." His last comment was meant light hearted lay but there was a hint of sadness in Louis' voice.  
"Lou, I..." I didn't know what to say, he was trying so hard to make me feel ok and as though he wasn't upset by how I thought about him.  
He came over and wrapped his arms around me softly. I hadn't had a hug from Louis, it was nice, although we were the same hight, he was heavier built and he felt safe.  
"You are so cute, you know that Niall?" He said.  
"Thanks, You're warm...and strong." I said before I could stop myself. It felt strangely right though, to be hugging him and talking like this. We lay there comfortably for several minutes and I didn't even realise so much time had passed until Harry came out of the shower in his boxers, drying his hair.  
"Awww look at you two, so cute!" He smiled at us and rushed over to the bed nuzzling his way behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis spotted Niall sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket flicking through the channels.  
He looked sad, and lonely. Louis decided to find out what was going on with the usually happy blonde.  
“Hey man, what you watchin’?” He asked. Niall looked up in surprise like he hadn't even heard Louis enter the room.   
“Hmm? Um I…” Niall looked from the remote in his hand to the screen, “I… I don't know.” He shrugged and tossed the remote onto the couch beside him.   
“What's up Ni.” Louis asked and sat down beside him, moving the remote to the coffee table. Niall sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.  
“Sorry, Louis, I can't do the ‘honesty, honesty’ thing you do with Harry.” Niall mumbled.  
Louis was taken aback, something was really bothering Niall and he felt helpless.  
“Okay….right…Should I get Harry?” Louis asked softly.  
“No, I'm fine Lou.” Niall said softly but he stiffened when some distinctive noises came from Zayn’s room, the room he had been sharing with Liam the past week.  
“Is that what it is?” Louis pressed, nodding towards their door.  
Niall hesitated before nodding.   
“Niall, when was the last time anyone paid you some decent attention?” Louis asked, catching Niall by surprise by just how right he was about everything.  
“Harry has…it's just…”Niall swallowed hard, pushing back tears. “Two weeks of sleeping on your own in the spare room isn't very fun.”   
“Oh babe.” Louis said and moved to sling an arm around Niall's shoulders.  
“Liam's been feeling pretty insecure since seeing the play, I think Zayn is just trying to reassure him.” Niall explained.  
“You can come sleep with Harry and I” Louis tentatively offered, knowing he was breaking his own rules with the offer.  
“I can't do that to you, Louis.” Niall said into his knees.   
“Its fine Niall.” Louis said, wrapping an arm around him.  
“Lou, what's taking so…” Harry started before stopping at the doorway when he saw Niall wrapped up in his blanket beside Louis..  
“Are you okay babe?” Harry asked, slinking over to kneel in front of Niall. He lifted Niall's face to make eye contact but that just made Niall want to cry.   
Harry wriggled himself behind Niall and held him close.  
“I don't like seeing you sad, Ni.” He said and that tipped Niall over the edge, the tears started falling.  
“He’s feeling lonely Harry, I said he could come sleep with us.” Louis told Harry with a hint of question. “I figured you'd be okay with it.”   
“Yeah, Lou, if you don't mind?” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand.  
“Come on then.” Louis said and got up, leaving Harry to carry a still reluctant Niall.  
Harry easily picked Niall up and followed Louis to their room. Louis pulled the sheets down and Niall pushed down from Harry’s hold so he was standing beside the bed. Louis and Harry hopped in, both looking at Niall expectantly.   
“Come on babes.” Harry said softly.   
“Okay.” Niall said before sliding in up to Harry’s side.  
Louis reached over to rub Niall's arm, letting him know he was okay with this. Sharing the bed that was meant to only be for Louis and Harry.  
“Thank you.” Niall said before dozing off to sleep quickly.  
“He was so sad Harry,” Louis said quietly when Niall's breathing evened out.  
“Does Zayn know?” Harry asked Louis who shook his head. “Can you talk to him? It hurts to see Ni upset.”   
Louis took a deep breath, what he was about to say was a big game changer.  
“Harry, what if we just, let him stay, all the time.” Louis said slowly. He was not even sure he knew what exactly he was suggesting.  
“Lou…we can't do that, he'd feel like a third wheel, it wouldn't be fair.” Harry said.  
“You two love each other though, don't you?” Louis asked.  
“I…um..yeah, I..is that okay?” Harry said uncertainly. “Like, we haven't got any rules about loving anyone else.”   
“Harry, the way you two look at each other…you love each other, it's not something that we were able to make rules about.” Louis said, only a hint of sadness.  
“Does it hurt?” Harry asked.  
Louis sighed and kissed Harry’s hair.  
“Yes.” Louis said into Harry’s hair. “I thought you couldn't love anyone else even as close as you love me, but you found a way.”   
“Louis, I love you, I love you so much.” Harry said, worried.  
“I know, I'm not complaining, You just had so much love to give.” Louis said, kissing Harry again,”Wouldn’t have offered to bring Niall in here if I wasn't okay with it all.”  
“Lou….” Harry breathed before kissing him softly on the mouth.   
“Niall just has to stop being so scared of me.” Louis smiled against Harry’s mouth.  
“You aren't scary.” Harry said with a smirk.  
“Compared to you I must be!” Louis laughed. “Zayn said I'm intimidating. But then Liam isn't ‘threatened’ by me!” His voice going high and loud causing Niall to stir.  
“Shhh, he he, shhhh. You’ll wake him.” Harry said looking calmly at Niall who was snuggled deeper into his chest.  
“Maybe we should, make him feel…really at home in here…” Louis gave Harry a sly smile.   
“No! No…Louis, you’re not allowed to play around with him like that. He's tired.” Harry said putting a protective hand on on Niall's shoulder. But Louis had already slunk down in the bed, hands trailing around Harry’s legs and stomach before they left and started running over Niall. “Louis!” Harry whisper yelled helplessly.  
Niall took a sharp breath in before startling awake. “Shh, it's okay baby, shhh, Louis’ just…just say stop and he’ll stop.” Harry quickly reassured him.   
“What…? Oh, OH!” Niall said and as Louis’ head formed a bump in the blanket over Niall's crotch. Niall flung the blanket back to reveal Louis mouthing at his thigh. “Louis?” Niall said, sounding so confused.  
“Hi Ni.” Louis said before taking a hold of Niall’s semi had cock.   
“Wha…huh…ngh….what are you doing?” He asked as Louis stroked him.   
“Do you want him to stop, Baby?” Harry asked, worried Louis was pushing Niall too far.  
Niall looked from Harry to Louis and back before stuttering out, “N…no, I…I'm fine.”  
“Dam right you are.” Louis smiled and popped Niall's cock into his mouth. Niall threw his head back.  
“Fuck Louis!” Niall said breathlessly. Harry shuffled so he could see better but Niall gripped onto him, his nails digging in, keeping Harry close.  
“Ouch Ni!” Harry whined, pouting.  
“Sorry, sorry, oh fuck, sorry.” Niall panted, loosening his grip on Harry. Harry lent down and kissed him thoroughly.   
“So cute.” He said before Niall came. Louis sat up, licking his lip where some of Niall's cum had spilled.   
“Fuck.” Niall said, a small nervous smile playing across his lips.  
“Still scared of me?” Louis teased and Niall blushed.  
“Maybe more than ever.” Niall whispered but bravely let his hand trail down Louis’ toned stomach.   
Louis took that as an invitation to slide up to Niall's side. Niall tentatively slipped his hand into Louis’.   
“Feel lonely still?” Harry asked Niall with a sly smile. Niall just smiled back at him.


End file.
